


The Haunting

by Kazuichi_moth



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Hallucinations, M/M, Short, implied Soudam, very fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuichi_moth/pseuds/Kazuichi_moth
Summary: Kazuichi thought he was going insane for sure. But he saw him. He felt him.Very sad and very short, enjoy.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 34





	The Haunting

Souda was sitting on the floor, having fallen to his knees after being forced to watch that video for hours on end. 

She smiled softly and walked over to the pink haired man. 

“Are you feeling, what I told you about?” 

Kazuichi nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. 

He didn’t care that he was crying, neither did she. 

He had truly fallen into despair. 

That night was many months ago now. 

And he was still having nightmares about her. About that video. About what he did. About she made him do. 

He could still feel her cold hands on his face. 

Still hear her voice whisper in his ear “His blood is on your hands.” 

No matter how hard he scrubbed, his hands would never be clean. 

His mind was in shambles and he kept hearing things. 

One night it was especially rough. 

Souda had found his jacket and spent the entire day, lying in bed and just holding the, partly torn, coat and just clinging to it. 

But that’s when he started hearing soft whispers. 

“Why are you still alive?” 

“Why won’t you join me?” 

“You know, they’ll never love you like I do.” 

“I will haunt your fucking dreams.” 

Kazuichi thought he was going insane, the voice kept getting louder and clearer. But it couldn’t have been him. He was dead after all. But it sounded so much like him. Getting up, Kazuichi walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He was probably just sleep deprived. But after splashing his face with cold water, when he lifted his head, Kazuichi let out an ear shattering scream. It couldn’t be, it simply wasn’t possible. But yet he felt arms wrapping around his waist, a warm chest pressing against his back, a hot breath against his ear. 

“Hello there, my beloved.”


End file.
